The invention relates to a device for opening wings of a motor vehicle, more particularly for opening vehicle doors and vehicle hinged lids.
From DE 44 05 383 A1 an exterior handle assembly for a motor vehicle door is known having a bearing yoke which can be prefitted on the inside of the door exterior panel and in which are installed a draw bar separated from the door handle and acting on a lock release lever, as well as a holding plate for a closing cylinder. The door handle, which is loaded with spring force, and the closing cylinder are able to be mounted from outside by means of a detent device when the door is closed. For assembly, three openings are provided, namely a bearing opening for mounting the door handle, an operating opening for connecting the door handle to the draw bar, as well as a closing opening for the closing cylinder.
The known exterior handle assembly has a number of complicated individual parts so that the cost of manufacturing and assembling the known exterior door assembly is really quite high. Furthermore there is the drawback that the known assembly takes up a lot of room in the space between the exterior panel of the door and the interior panel. Furthermore the assembly has a relatively large number of openings in the exterior panel of the door which have to be sealed at high cost in order to prevent moisture from penetrating into the space between the interior and exterior panels of the door.
Furthermore, in order to connect the exterior handle assembly to the locking system (door lock), there are always at least three assembly steps which are required. First the draw bar which acts on the lock release lever has to be pre-assembled. Then in individual assembly steps, the door handle is connected to the draw bar, and the closing cylinder is connected to the locking system.
Thus there is a need for a device for opening wings of a motor vehicle which is simple and cost-effective to manufacture and which can be fitted at low cost.
The device according to the invention has the advantage that an exterior handle of a wing, e.g. a door, and a connecting element which can be inserted from the exterior skin of a motor vehicle can be brought into interaction with each other so that the exterior handle and the connecting element are mutually entrained. By way of example, when the exterior handle is operated to open a vehicle door, the exterior handle entrains the connecting element. During the reverse procedure, the connecting element then entrains the exterior handle. The connecting element thereby serves as a connection between the exterior handle and a closing system of the door.
The device according to the invention furthermore has a small number of individual parts which can be manufactured without complication and at low cost. Furthermore, the small number of parts and their simple method of construction enables a low-cost assembly. More particularly, it is possible by means of an individual assembly step to connect the exterior handle to the closing system fixed inside a bodywork chamber. The term xe2x80x9cclosing systemxe2x80x9d is meant here as a lock with its individual components.
The space required by the device is small so that it can be installed without problem, in particular, in doors having a small structural space. Additionally, there is the special advantage that the device for connecting the exterior handle to the closing system enables fitting to be carried out from the outside of the door. In this way, assembly is particularly easy and simple. It is also ensured that a door which is already painted no longer becomes scratched during the assembly.
According to the invention, the connecting element is displaceably mounted on an insert part which can be inserted from the exterior skin of the vehicle door, and can be fixed relative to the exterior skin. This insert part preferably has a closing cylinder for manually actuating the closing system. As an alternative or in addition the insert part has an infrared receiver of an infrared control for automatically actuating the closing system.
In a further development of the invention the insert part has an illumination unit. This makes it easier to actuate the closing system manually by means of the closing cylinder in darkness.
A rotatable paddle of the closing cylinder mounted in the insert part is preferably in engagement with a follower of the closing system. By operating the closing cylinder, the paddle is moved so that a blocking element of the closing system is unlatched or locked.
A compression spring is preferably supported between the insert part and the connecting element for spring-tensioning the exterior handle. This compression spring serves to reset the exterior handle and connecting element. It is thus not necessary to provide a separate individual return spring for each of the exterior handle and connecting element. Furthermore, the compression spring restricts at the same time the setting path of the exterior handle. As an alternative, or in addition to the compression spring described, it is proposed to tension the exterior handle through a spring with a handle shell of the vehicle door.
The advantage of these spring arrangements is that by deliberately saving space the entire assembly becomes more compact and the manufacturing costs are reduced through the lower number of component parts.
In a further development of the invention, the insert part can be fixed relative to the exterior skin through an opening in the interior skin. By way of example, fixing is carried out by a positive locking connection between the insert part and handle shell.
The connection between the blocking element and the connecting element is preferably produced by snap-fitting or detent elements. By way of example, a detent element is provided on the blocking element and engages in a detent opening of the connecting element. As an alternative, or in addition to this it is proposed that the connection between the blocking element and connecting element is undertaken by a separate part which can be actuated through the interior skin of the vehicle door, for example, an actuating element which acts on the blocking element. For this, the interior skin has an assembly and dismantling opening for producing and disengaging the connection between the connecting element and closing cylinder.
In a further development of the invention, the blocking element is designed as a locking pawl which interacts with a rotary spring bolt of the door lock provided as the closing system. The locking pawl prevents the movement of the rotary spring bolt when the vehicle door is closed. By actuating the exterior handle the locking pawl is moved so that it releases the rotary spring bolt and the vehicle door can be opened through rotation of the rotary spring bolt with further actuation of the exterior handle.
The idea on which the invention is based will now be explained in further detail with reference to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings.